Abraham Ethernet
'Abraham Ethernet '''is a "radical" 90s kids who appears in The Internet and You, he is played by Scott Wozniak. Personality '''Ethernet '''appears as a 90s kid stereotype saying such words as ''radical, tubular ''and ''lingo. He is very willing to go along with whatever Net-Meister 4089 says. In The Internet and You Ethernet first appears in the short telling Net-Meister 4089 that he has jet lag from their recent vacation to the Internet. This then flashes back to when Net-Meister is about to leave to travel the Internet and Ethernet asks him if he can join as well. Net-Meister agrees, and proceeds to show Ethernet how to use the Internet on a computer. Ethernet and Net-Meister then decide to travel to various parts of the Internet to get a feel for it. The first person they encounter is Dr. USB, who, when he starts freaking out over the origins of his names, makes Ethernet and Net-Meister decide to leave. The Internet starts to seem spooky for Ethernet. The group then runs into Copy Paste Repeat, who also introduces them to Larry Tesler, Copy Paste's assistant, who explains Copy Paste's name to them. Copy Paste annoys them enough to leave. Net-Meister then takes Ethernet to the most dangerous part of the Surface Web, where they encounter eGrope. Ethernet, scared by eGrope, kicks it all the way into space and into the Deep Web. The group then decides to visit Firewire Yom Kippur to learn information on Fire Wires and the sorts. Suddenly, Copy Paste Repeat returns into the room and annoys the group into leaving (again). Net-Meister then decides to show Ethernet the wonders of Social Media. All is fine, until they are hit by a be-rage of missiles fired by Lieutenant Jpeg for unknown reasons. The two barely make it out alive. They escape in the Library. Abraham doesn't like being in the Library, bet gets used to it. In the Library they meet Captain Dial-up, who teaches Abraham how to get internet from Korea to the Library. All of the sudden, Dr. USB barges in to tell everyone that Bluetooth is dying of diabetes in his lumbs. Abraham questions this, but Dr. USB says it's just a hip new way to die. After the sudden explosion, the group checks back on the Internet only to find out that aspects of the Deep Web are starting to creep up in the Surface Web. Abraham, Net-Meister, and everyone else decides to travel to Deep Web to stop whoever is causing this. Once the gang gets into the Deep Web, Abraham goes by himself to a school to find information on human trafficking, he leaves the school with no results as he took the wrong class. He, along with everyone else, gets teleported to Mr. Bandwith's lair, where they find out that the eGrope Abraham kicked into space had enough energy to leak Deep Web material into the Surface Web. Suddenly, when Dr, USB decides to join Mr. Bandwith's cause, Bandwith sends Abraham and Net-Meister into the past right after Abraham kicked the eGrope. Dr. USB then appears and starts to attack them. The group is then sent back to the Deep Web, and in a fit of pain, Abraham asks for Mr. Bandwith's name and he says, forgetting the consequences of saying your name in the Deep Web. Along with everyone else, Abraham is killed in the explosion set by Mr. Bandwith. His hat is seen floating in an endless void. Cameos in Scott's Videos Abraham and Net-Meister can be seen on Scott's desk in the cover art for The Internet & You ''in almost every episode of Scott the Woz. In the episode, ''Definitive Editions, the kid advertising ''Water Z EX+ ''by Water Productions heavily resembles Abraham, with his clothing and all.Category:Characters Category:The Internet & You Category:Deceased